Gdzieś tam w lesie, nocą...
=W skrócie= =Opowiadanie= Szliśmy nocą po mieście. Tego dnia akurat było ciepło i gwieździście, więc nie było strasznie. A szkoda, bo tego dnia był Halloween, święto wampirów, wilkołaków, zombie i nie wiem czego tam jeszcze. Tak sobie Jankesi wymyślili i każą się wszystkim przebierać za postacie z horroru i robić lampiony z dyń. My wykonywaliśmy inną tradycję - żebraliśmy o kasę lub cukierki, przebrani w mroczne stroje. Ja założyłam luźny, długi, czarny, płaszcz i nosiłam kose u boku, Violetta była przebrana za wiedźmę, Kent za wilkołaka, Kim chodziła z białym workiem na głowie, Armin był umalowany "krwią" i miał podarte ciuchy jak zombie, a Alexy miał garnitur, fryzurę i makijaż Jokera z Batmana. Podeszliśmy do nieznanego mieszkania i zapukaliśmy do drzwi. Otworzył blondyn w naszym wieku, z włosami związanymi w kitkę, ubrany na żółto-fioletowo i szczerzący do nas śnieżnobiałymi ząbkami. Chyba typ urody Anglika lub Australijczyka. - Cukierek albo psikus. - powiedziała Kim ten suchar - ... A można zapłacić w naturze? - Hahaha - Alexy wybuchnął śmiechem. - Chciałbyś co? - Armin szepnął do brata geja Alex przestał się śmiać. - Nie kurwa, odrobisz w polu. - wyparowałam - Nie mam kwalifikacji... - A doktorat z dziwkarstwa skończyłeś? - A ty z kosiarstwa? - spojrzał się na moją kose - Z zabijania... - zamachnęłam się w kierunku jego głowy - Stop. - Kent powstrzymał mnie - On nie zasługuje na natychmiastową śmierć. - Nie no spoko. - zląkł się cwaniak - Już wam daję - pogrzebał w kieszeni - Macie na dziwki. - podał chłopakom 200 euro. - A wy laski jak przyjdziecie, to będziecie miały za free. - mrugnął okiem Kim wkurzona wykonała kopniaka w kroczę męskiej prostytutki. - Aaaa... - padł na ziemię z łzami w oczach - Spadamy stąd. - Alexy chciał zwiać - Zaczekaj, to dopiero rozgrzewka. - Kent znowu sadystycznymi tekstami gadał Pstrykał palcami, patrząc w oczy ofiary. - Wstawaj cieniasie! Violetta się przeraziła, a Kim zaśmiała. - Nie gadaj stary, że będziesz się lał. - Armin dopiero ogarnął zamiary kolegi - Będziesz miał Teekena w HD i 3D. - pocieszyłam go nawiązaniem do jednej z gier konsolowych - Aha... Tylko posterować się nie da. - Dałbym ci tą przyjemność, ale będę uczciwy. Jeden na jednego. Trzeba dać fory tej parówie. - Jak chcesz. - blondyn wstał - Chodźmy na tył domu. Tak zrobiliśmy. Z tyłu był spory taras, z rozstawionymi krzesełkami i stolikami po bokach, a naprzeciwko niego basen. Była też skrzynka z browarem. - Można? - Armin od razu wyciągnął butelkę - Tak, moja kochana publiczność. Siadajcie i podziwiajcie mnie. - ten gość miał tupet Rozsiedliśmy się na krzesłach. Armin wszystkim podał butelki, oprócz Violi, która nie chciała. W jej oczach był strach. Jak w horrorze. - A jeśli się oni zabiją? - Wyluzuj. - Kim nie przejmowała się takimi głupotami - Spoko. Ja jako Śmierć, kiedy indziej ich załatwię. - zażartowałam z mojego stroju - Kto będzie sędziował? - Kent zadał pytanie - Ja! - zgłosiłam się - OK. Podniosłam cztery litery i stanęłam pomiędzy zawodnikami. - Ladies and gentlemen! - wypiłam łyk piwa - Dzisiaj do walki stanie dwóch skurwysynów... - Eeej... - Zamknij się! ... Dwóch skurwysynów chcących udowodnić zajebistość. Oto i oni: Keeeneetin vs... - Dakota. - chłopak zdradził swoje imię - Haha. Jak dziewczynka. - Kenetin zakpił Zatrzymałam lecącą rękę Dakoty. - Nie wolno! - kontynuowałam dalej - Kentin vs. Daaakoootaaa! - Łuuu... - Kim i bliźniacy zaczęli okrzykiwać i klaskać z nadchodzącego występu Odsunęłam Kenta i Dake'a na rozpiętość moich rąk. - Gotowi? Trzy, dwa... - Co tu się dzieję?! - z okna sypialni w domu wyglądała pół naga dziewczyna Spojrzeliśmy się na nią i po sekundzie wypluliśmy piwo z ust. To była nasza koleżanka ze szkoły. Ta najgrzeczniejsza, ta najuczynniejsza, największa kujonka i gospodyni naszej klasy... Melody. - Miałaś Misiaczku na mnie czekać! - Dake krzyknął do niej - "Misiaczku" - Alexy wyleciał z siedzenia i tarzał się na podłodze ze śmiechu Ja też się rozpłakałam. Szkoda, że nie było tu Peegy, byłby epicki artykuł. Melody spaliła buraka. - Dużo zapłaciłaś? - Kim pokazała swoje żółte zęby - Nikomu nic nie płaciłam. To jakieś nieporozumienie! - Ehe. Może to ty wzięłaś? - Nie. To nie tak jak myślisz! - grzeczna dziewczynka kłamała - Powiem twojemu kochanemu Natusiowi! - mulatka zastosowała chwyt poniżej pasa - Nie zrobisz tego! - Zrobię! - I tak ci nie uwierzy! - Mam świadków. Nate na przykład wie, że Viola nie umie kłamać. Co nie? - objęła ramieniem fioleto-włosą - Ty dziwko! - Ej, ej, gospodynią klasy tak niegrzecznie się nie wyraża. Bierz przykład z najwspanialszego Nataniela. - Armin zwrócił uwagę - Hahaha. - Tak, jestem najwspanialszy. - parę metrów za tarasem stał sam złotowłosy główny gospodarz liceum - Coo tyyy tutaj robisz! - Alex drugi raz przestał się śmiać - To Ninja! On przyszedł nas zabić! - czarnowłosy wyskoczył za krzesło i się skulił - Ej no, bez jaj. Miała być napierdalanka, a są jakieś chuju muju, dzikie węże... - wkurzyłam się - Nie możliwe, żeby taka ślicznotka, tak brzydko się wyrażała. - rzekł Dake - Zaraz to ty też będziesz miał śliczną buźkę jak dostaniesz... - Nie wysilaj się Evely. To ja jestem od brudnej roboty. - Kent udawał zawodowca - OK. - powiedziałam zrezygnowana - A no właśnie! Nataniel skoro tu jesteś to może, się napijesz. Ninjo. - pokazałam piwo - - Nie, nie piję alkoholu. - Jak ja. - odparł blond włosy zawodnik - Bo nie jesteś prawdziwym mężczyzną! - szatyn znów się mądrzył - To ci zaraz pokażę! - Dakota popchnął Kentina na ziemię - Przestańcie! - Melody, która już od dawna chcę zapaść się pod ziemię, nie rozumiała powagi sytuacji Tu chodziło o męskość. Tu było udowodnienie, że jest się lepszym samcem. To był sport, rywalizacja, a ona chciała przerwać naszą rozrywkę, może dziecinną, ale oj tam, oj tam... Dake usiadł na leżącym Kencie i uderzył go pięścią w szczękę. - Kentin, Kentin! - bliźniacy i Kim kibicowali Violleta się odwróciła, a Nataniel patrzył z pogardą. Dziwne, co? Ja się spodziewałam, od niego jakiś kazań, a tu nic... Ken wyczołgał się spod przeciwnika i wstał. Złapał za kołnierz Dake'a, podniósł i zaczął seriami lać po gębie, oczach nosie... Aż krew zaczęła lecieć i siniaki się pojawiały. - Nataniel zrób coś! - Melody stała przerażona - Nie będę przerywał idiotom zabawy... - tylko tyle powiedział - To dzwonię na policję! Szczęki opadły. Kent przerwał lanie, ale dalej trzymał pół klękającego Dakote. - Miśku! Nie zrobisz tego, przecież kocham ciebie. - Dake pierdolił od rzeczy Zaśmiałam się po cichu. - Dzwonię! - pokazała komórkę i przyłożyła ją do ucha Nie powiem, że się trochę przestraszyłam. - He... Też mi coś. - Kent odburknął Złapał za przedramiona blondasa i pociągnął go do basenu. Dake nie miał chyba siły i wcale nie protestował, wylądował w wodzie. Melody rzeczywiście zgłaszała przestępstwo. Kim wyklnęła ją w międzyczasie, tak że nawet ja się zgorszyłam, ale ona nie zwracała na to uwagi. Podała adres i nie tylko nakablowała na to, że jest bójka, ale że my nieletni piliśmy alkohol. Podała nazwiska. - Melody nie przesadzasz. - Nataniel na szczęście stanął w naszej obronie Zaczęli się wykłócać. Ona była przy tym, że postępujemy jak gówniarze i zrobiła właściwie, a on, że nie potrzebne jest takie zamieszanie. Nataniel jednak nie jest taki sztywny, jak się zdawało. Kent parę razy potępił Dakote i dał sobie spokój. Ofiara się wyśliznęła z basenu i pobiegła do domu. Nie wcale dlatego, żeby uciec, ale przybiegł do swojej sypialni i wypchnął Melody stamtąd coś krzycząc. - Co my tu robimy! Spadajmy! - obudziłam towarzystwo - Rzeczywiście Evely. Tylko jak? - Alexy podrapał się po głowie - Najlepiej się rozdzielmy. - zaproponował nam Nat Wytłumaczył bliźniakom jakieś boczne uliczki, a Kentowi i dziewczynom inną drogę, która prowadziła do ich dzielnicy... - A ja? - mieszkałam na południe stąd, do niego była tylko główna droga, obok której nie było zabudowań... no tylko las po jednej stronie... - Pójdziesz przez las. - Co!? Sama w nocy. Nigdy! - Chodź ze mną. Jaki troskliwy. Przecież bym umarła ze strachu. Żałuję dnia, w którym Armin pokazał mi grę "Slender". - O kurde! - słychać było alarm radiowozu Armin z bratem polecieli w lewo, a Kent z laskami w prawo. Nataniel złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął za podwórko, gdzie był las, w którym musieliśmy chodzić wzdłuż, żeby się dostać do domu. Ze 2 km chyba drogi będzie. W lesie oczywiście było ciemniej niż w miasteczku. Brak latarni i wszystko zasłaniające drzewa. Gdyby nie było gwieździście, to by było ciemno jak u murzyna. Tak to chociaż widziało się kilkanaście metrów. Nie było akurat dróżek, więc chodziliśmy między drzewami. Trochę się bałam i szłam, lekko obejmując Nataniela z tyłu. No wiecie - mężczyzna blisko, to odwaga + 100. - Jak ty tam się pojawiłeś Natanielu? - przypomniało mi się zadać pytanie - Długa historia... Wędrowaliśmy dalej przed siebie. - Wiem, że my też byliśmy idiotami, ale dzięki, że chociaż ty nie byłeś tak głupi jak Melody. - Nie lubię sprawiać innym problemów. Mam dość swoich... Z resztą ostatnio zauważyłem, że jakby robi mi wszystko na złość. Myślałem, że jest porządna i można na nią liczyć, a tu nagle nocuje u jakiegoś kretyna... - facepalmował - Właśnie nie wiem, skąd ten Dake się tu wziął? Wprowadził się niedawno tu, czy ja go nigdy nie widziałam? - Nie. Przyjeżdża tu czasem do wujka na wakacje lub święta. Zgadnij kim może być ten wujek. - No nie wiem. - To Borys... - Nasz nauczyciel? - Tak. - na jego twarzy namalował się uśmiech - Ale jaja... Nawet podobni są do siebie. Gawędziliśmy sobie dalej, przechodząc chyba połowę drogi... Leżałam w łóżku. O wiele wygodniejszym niż w moim domu. Było dwuosobowe z miękkim materacem i przyjemną w dotyku pościelą... Zaraz! Co ja robię w takim łóżku! Podniosłam się i przetarłam oczy. Pokój był bardzo staromodny, chyba w stylu sprzed stu lat. Nie byłam nigdy w tym pokoju, ale w domu chyba tak... Na foteliku obok łóżka leżał strój i telefon. Ubrałam się oraz sprawdziłam godzinę - 14:23. Aż tyle spałam! Dlaczego! Jak się tu znalazłam. Ja nie pamiętam! Wyleciałam za drzwi na korytarz, który już znałam. To był dom Lysandra i Leigha. Udałam się do salonu. Przy stole właśnie oni siedzieli tam razem z Rozalią i Kastielem, który... podbite miał oko. - Co ja tu robię? - zadałam zirytowana pytanie - Sama przecież tu przyszłaś. - odpowiedział Lys. Dziwne. - Uciekałaś podobno przed policją. Nie pamiętasz? - białowłosy uniósł brew zdziwiony. - ... Nie. Cała czwórka zrobiła dziwne miny. - Ty ciągle coś bierzesz. - stwierdził Kas - Ja... jestem chyba czysta... Tylko pół butelki piwa wypiłam. Nikomu tyle nie zaszkodziło? - Masz bardzo słaby łeb. - Kas się śmiał z mojego dramatu. - Aż tak to nie!.. Co ci się stało z okiem? - spojrzałam się na jego limo. - Ty lepiej mi powiedz, co się z twoimi oczętami stało? - O co ci chodzi? Rozalia patrzyła się na mnie z niezadowoleniem, jakbym jakąś skazę na sobie miała. Leigh, który był krawcem oraz sprzedawcą ubrań miał pełno lustereczek. Podał mi jedno z nich. - Proszę. - przyniósł mi je ze współczuciem. - Dzięki... Ze strachem, przybliżyłam odbicie do mojej twarzy. Spoglądam... Dostałam szoku... Zamiast ciemno-szarych tęczówek, miałam żółtą oraz różową po prawej stronie. Sprawdzałam palcami, czy przypadkiem nie mam soczewek kontaktowych, ale tylko poczułam ból, od dotykania gałek. - Może napijesz się czegoś? - gospodarz domu zaproponował. - Szary barwnik... Na oczy. - Niestety nie mam, czegoś takiego do zaoferowania panience. - No to kawę poproszę. Poszedł do kuchni wstawić czajnik. Usiadłam na krzesełku, zamyślona. Zastanawiałam się jak, można człowiekowi w jedną noc zmienić kolor oczów. Chyba nikt jeszcze nie wymyślił takiego zabiegu. - Kiedy ja się w tym domu pojawiłam? - zapytałam - O 4 rano. - odpowiedział Lysander. - Miałam to już wtedy. - Nie. - A dlaczego akurat uciekłam do was? - W domu, była już policja, do nas miałaś najbliżej i mówiłaś, że nam bardzo ufasz. - Aha. Coś jeszcze powiedziałam? - Że pierwszy raz świętowałaś Halloween i wyszło bardzo ci hucznie. Byłaś trzeźwa. Czemu ty nic nie pamiętasz? - zamyślił się. - Trochę zapamiętałam. - Opowiedz! - Rozalia się zaciekawiła - Nie, bo tamte wydarzenia były tak poje... - przypomniało mi się, że Lys nie lubi jak kobiety przeklinają - ...głupie. - A jednak nie tylko ty się naćpałaś. - Kas wygłosił kolejną mądrość. - Proszę! - Roza błagała - Nie będziemy się śmiać i nic nikomu nie powiemy. - uśmiechnęła się niewinnie. W tym czasie akurat Leigh wrócił z moją filiżanką, jakby wiedział. - Dobrze. - uległam - A więc... Opowiedziałam o chodzeniu po domach, trafieniu do jakiegoś Dake'a, bójce, Miśku, ninjitsu Nataniela, dzwonieniu po psiarnie, uciecze i skończyłam na przechadzce z Natem po lesie... - Już łapię! - Kas po raz kolejny chciał mnie wkurzyć - To Nataniel. Dał ci tabletki gwałtu. W lesie nikt nie widział. Nie mógł przepuścić takiej okazji... Biedak jest tak niewyżyty seksualnie... - Co ty kurwa pierdolisz! - wzburzyła mnie taka hipoteza - Już ja go dobrze znam. - nawijał dalej - Natalek tylko udaję pana lizusa. On lubi takie, jak ty... - szczerzył zęby. - Kastiel, przestań! To wcale nie jest śmieszne. - Lysander się zbulwersował bezczelnością przyjaciela. - Wiesz co? Ty też sobie zmień dilera. - rzekłam czerwonowłosemu. - Poszukam tego od Nataniela. - wycedził. - Ty podło, rudo małpo! - odruchowo uderzyłam pięścią w oko drania. Śmiech z Kasa twarzy zniknął. Reszta siedziała cicho przestraszona. - Cześć! - pożegnałam się z resztą i ruszyłam w stronę drzwi. - Ty idioto! - Rozalia dowaliła mu w łeb. - Ale dlaczego wychodzisz? - Lys się zasmucił - To Kastiel powinien natychmiast zostać wyrzucony. - Zaczekaj. - Leigh zerwał się z krzesła i poszedł do pokoju. Po chwili wrócił z parą czarnych okularów i założył mi je na nos. - Za duże i nie pasujące do pogody, ale jak się wytłumaczysz ludziom, swoją metamorfozę? - Dzięki. - obejrzałam je dokładnie - Czy to nie te, co miałeś..? - Ciiii! - Roza nie chciała, żeby Kas się dowiedział, o tym, że to my zdemaskowaliśmy jego ex. - Kiedy mam oddać? - Nie musisz. Na nic już się nie przydadzą. - OK. To pa! - Leigh otworzył mi drzwi i wyszłam - Pa! Postanowiłam od razu pojechać do Nanes, załatwić soczewki kontaktowe, w naturalnym kolorze moich oczów, ale musiałam na chwilę wpaść do domu. Po drodze rozmyślałam nad słowami Kastiela. To co mówił było niemożliwe, bo niby kiedy i gdzie mógł mi coś takiego podrzucić? Piwo było zamknięte kapslem i raczej nie miało z Natanem styczności oraz nie miałam żadnych zawrotów oraz senności, jak to po prochach bywa. Nie lubi go i tyle jego bzdur. Po 10 minutowej wędrówce doszłam pod dom. Taki biały, stary, piętrowy na uboczu pod lasem. Najbliższe domy były 100 m dalej. Dobrze, że dzisiaj brat i szwagierka byli w pracy. Mogłam spokojnie przyjść nie słuchając kazań ani nic tłumacząc. Przed drzwiami oczywiście przybiegł nasz czarny, szczupły z żółtymi oczami kot z krzykiem, żebym wpuściła go do domu. Otworzyłam i zwierzę pobiegło prędkością 50 km/h do kuchni pod swoją miseczkę. Krzyczało niemiłosiernie. - Zamknij mordę! - z łaski swojej wlałam mleko. Kot zajął się konsumpcją, a ja wskoczyłam pod prysznic i przebrałam się w normalne ciuchy. Gdy zbierałam się do wyjścia, idiota spał przylepiony do zimnego grzejnika, w nadziei ogrzania się. - Nyga! Na dwór. - stanęłam nad nim, wydając rozkaz, który doskonale znał. - Miał! - zamiauczał protestującym tonem. - Nie pyskuj! - wzięłam Nyge na ręce i wyszłam. Poszłam na przystanek autobusowy. W smartfonie przejrzałam internet, by znaleźć prywatną przychodnie okulistyczną. Zadzwoniłam pod numer do jednej z nich, by umówić się na wizytę. Podczas rozmowy, na przystanku zjawiła się druga osoba. Także miała czarne okulary, zasłaniające oczy, rozcięte usta, połamany nos. - Ooo kogo ja tu widzę! - zaśmiał się na mój widok Dake - Nie przeszkadzaj. - byłam zajęta rozmową. Poczekał, aż skończę rozmowę. - Ja też się bardzo cieszę. - odpowiedziałam mu w końcu. Nadjechał autobus. Chłopak niestety usiadł obok mnie - Myślałem, że w pudle siedzisz. - zażartował. - Nie, no co ty. Spierdoliłam, tak że chyba mnie nie widzieli. - A ja musiałem się przed nimi tłumaczyć. Na szczęście wszystko odkręciłem. - Uhhh... To dobrze. Wiesz, jaki bym miała opierdol. - U mnie dobrze, że wujek jeszcze do domu nie wrócił... - I tak pewnie nic by ci nie zrobił. - Skąd wiesz? - Bo go znam. To nauczyciel w moim liceum i jest pobłażliwą osobą. - Skąd wiesz, że to on? - Poufne informację. Jak tam po sparingu? - Świetnie. Wuj kazał mi się poprawić. - Lepiej z Kentem nie zadzieraj. - ostrzegłam go - Jest po szkole wojskowej... - Drobiazg. - udawał twardziela. - Gdzie jedziesz? - zmieniłam temat - Do Nanes, wpaść na zakupy. - Na zakupy? - No tylko kupić tak parę rzeczy na pamiątkę. - A z końca świata jesteś, że pamiątki musisz kupować? - Tak, z Australii. - Naprawdę? Tak myślałam, że nie jesteś francuzem. - Ty też chyba nie... - przyjrzał mi się dokładnie - Nie mogłabyś ściągnąć okularów? - Nie. - No dobra. Zgadłem, że nie jesteś francuską? - Tak. - To skąd pochodzisz? - Ty tylko dzisiaj "Skąd" i "skąd". Zgadnij. - Muszę się dokładniej przyjrzeć. Tym razem nie pytał się o pozwolenie i ściągnął okulary. - Co ci się stało? - Nieważne. Oddawaj! - odebrałam mu przedmiot i założyłam z powrotem - Chyba nie chcesz, żeby zaraz wszyscy widzieli twoje lima. Przez chwilę siedział zdziwiony i kontynuował dalej. - Sądzę, że jesteś z jakiegoś kraju słowiańskiego. - Jak odgadłeś? - Ja się znam na laskach. Czy to latynoska, czy Germanka mogę ci powiedzieć. - Mam rozumieć, że różnorodne zaliczałeś i teraz rżniesz eksperta? - Takie jak ty jeszcze nie.... No i Germanki, bo brzydkie są. - To na mnie nie licz, że będę kolejną twoją egzotyczną dziwką. - A może jednak? - Wypieprzaj! Aż kobieta siedząca z przodu się odwróciła. - Nie podobam ci się. - Nie. - No weź. - Jak bym się miała... - nie było to dobre miejsce na takie rozmowy, ale sam zaczął - ... To bym sobie coś lepszego znalazła. - A skąd wiesz, że jestem zły? - Zostałeś skażony Misiaczkiem... - Przez was nawet nie zdążyłem jej rozebrać. Miny innych pasażerów, wsłuchujących się w naszą dyskusję, były zabójcze. - Szczere wyrazy współczucia. Co tu jeszcze robisz? Zapierdalaj dokończyć! - Łeee... Nudna była. Z tobą lepsza zabawa. - mrugnął okiem. Moje policzki były czerwone. On cały czas myśli, jak to mnie zgwałcić. Powinnam na sam widok spierdalać, a nie jeszcze z nim dyskutować. - Może wpadniemy gdzieś razem? - Do hotelu? Mam lepszy cel tej podróży. - Ale jak skończysz. Mamy cały weekend. Nie odpowiedziałam. Do końca drogi się nie odzywałam do tego pedobeara. Wysiadłam przystanek wcześniej, niż planowałam. Dobrze, że Dake sobie odpuścił pójście za mną, bo by dostał, jak dzisiaj Kastiel. Musiałam się trochę przejść... Przyszłam na omówioną godzinę do okulisty. Naopowiadałam mu, że nie lubię koloru swoich oczów, więc postanowiłam kupić soczewki w normalnym kolorze i poradzić się jego w tych sprawach. Na szczęście były w prawie moim kolorze i które mogłam nosić dzień i noc. Lekarz nauczył mnie zakładania i ściągania, wytłumaczył jak o nie dbać itp. Podziękowałam, zapłaciłam i załatwiam wszystko. Facet na pożegnanie oświadczył, że pasują mi idealnie. Się wie. Wróciłam na przystanek, ale okazało się, że następny autobus do domu, dopiero jest za 2 godziny. Musiałam sobie jakoś zająć ten czas, bo nie zamierzałam tu siedzieć. Zauważyłam, że zostało mi trochę kasy. Niedaleko było centrum handlowe, do którego pewnie polazł tamten gwałciciel, ale mimo to wybrałam się tam. Przyjęłam sobie parę zasad "w razie czego": 1. Przebywać tylko w tłocznych miejscach. 2. Trzymać się z dala od przebieralni i łazienek. 3. Jak się go spotka, nie rozmawiać z nim dłużej niż 5 minut. 4. Jak wszystko wyjdzie spod kontroli, kopać w jaja. Czując się bezpieczna weszłam do kilkupiętrowego budynku bez okien. Dlatego, że dzisiaj była sobota, to dużo ludzi było. Poszłam do sklepiku z grami i kupiłam sobie najnowszą "Larę Croft". Armin będzie się teraz do mnie dobijał drzwiami i oknami. Sklepy z ubraniami ominęłam, bo były tam przebieralnie. Poszłam jeszcze do muzycznego, ale nie było tam płyty na którą polowałam. Za to natrafiłam się na nową zespołu "Stars from Nightmare". Zaśmiałam się na myśl Kastiela dostającego ją w ręce. Nie wiedząc co jeszcze kupić, pospacerowałam trochę wzdłuż korytarzy. Patrząc w gablotę sklepu z upominkami, zobaczyłam Australijczyka stojącego przy kasie. Natychmiast znikłam stamtąd, ale zobaczył mnie i pobiegł za mną. - Evely! Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz. - znowu się szczerzył - Przyszłam, tylko z nudów. Nie do ciebie. - zawróciłam się na pięcie. - Zaczekaj! Coś dla ciebie kupiłem. Już się boję, co to może być. Przyjęłam grzecznie torebkę. - Tamte okulary, co miałaś rano, były okropne i kupiłem ci lepsze. O! Teraz masz normalne oczy. - Miałam wtedy takie kolorowe soczewki, tak dla jaj. - skłamałam - Hmm... Ciekawe. - wyciągnęłam prezent. Były to prostokątne okulary z ciemnymi niebiesko-fioletowymi szkłami i czarną plastikową oprawą. - Dzięki. Super są. - chociaż wkurzał mnie, cieszyłam się z prezentu od niego. Spojrzeliśmy się na dolne piętro. - Patrz! Tam jest ten Nataniel z siostrą. - Dakota zauważył. - Rzeczywiście. Sorry ale muszę pogadać z tamtym chujem. - Czemu ty tak przeklinasz? - Dorośli mnie nauczyli. Poleciałam ich złapać. Musiałam się Nata spytać o mój urwany film... - Przepraszam, przepraszam! - przeciskałam się przez tłum ludzi Dakota spoglądał na mnie z góry, a rodzeństwo szło przed siebie, nie widząc mnie. Amber lampiła się w wszystkie witryny, a Nataniel targał tonę torb z ciuchami. Zupełnie jak na zakupach z Alexy'm, tylko że to dziewczyna na nich musi być tragarzem, a on zakupoholikiem. Żeby udać, że spotkanie było przypadkowe, wywaliłam się na nich z całym impetem. - Ach... - Amber padła ze mną na ziemię - Jak ty łazisz, idiotko! - Sorry! - udałam niewiniątko - Och to wy. Siema Nat. - wstałam i podałam mu rękę z udawanym uśmiechem. - Mamusia cię nie nauczyła chodzić? - Amber także się podniosła, była zła - Przepraszam cię ogromnie. Uciekałam przed pedobearem, a prawa fizyki okazały się niezbyt dla mnie przyjazne... - udałam zasmucenie - Pedobearem? - Nataniel rzekł. - No w takich miejscach ich pełno. Patrzajta się tam. - pokazałam palcem stojącego na górze Dake'a Australijczyk, kiedy zobaczył jak odwróciliśmy się do niego, uśmiechnął się i pomachał ręką. - Widzicie! Na was też ma ochotę! - stwierdziłam Amber się zarumieniła, a Nat popatrzył się na mnie, jak na wariatkę. - Ktoś go pobił? - blondyna spojrzała z litością na poobijaną twarz kolegi. - Tak. - odparł obojętnie jej brat - Mogę cię na chwilę porwać Natanielu? - przeszłam do rzeczy - Hę? - Barbie pomyślała nie wiadomo o czym - No tylko, chcę z tobą pogadać na osobności przez chwilkę - Dobrze. - Nat się zgodził - Chodźmy. - widać było, że się czegoś obawia Odeszliśmy na róg. - Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co robiliśmy po godzinie 22.00 i czemu ja tego nie pamiętam. Chłopak zrobił taką minę, jakbym go na czymś przyłapała - Nie pamiętasz? - udawał zdziwionego - Nie! Żadnych narkotyków nie brałam, a piwa wypiłam, tyle co kot napłakał. - A skąd wzięłaś to piwo? - Spod tego domu, ale i tak to nie ma nic do rzeczy... - To nie mam pojęcia, co ci się stało! - zrobił facepalma - Dlaczego MNIE o to pytasz? - Bo gdy urwał mi się film, byłam z tobą... - Myślisz, że miałbym ci coś zrobić! - A wiadomo? - Odprowadziłem cię do domu i tyle... - Nie nocowałam wcale w domu... - Odprowadziłem cię i poszedłem! Co dalej robiłaś to twoja sprawa. - OK. Ale jak mi wyjaśnisz TO! - ściągnęłam soczewki i pokazałam dziwne zjawisko - ... - gospodarz szkoły zamilczał - Wiem, że coś ukrywasz. - ciągle widziałam, jak spoglądał się przestraszony w inne strony - Ty nie umiesz udawać. Założyłam moje "naturalne" tęczówki, bo zawsze Amber może do nas podejść. Nataniel zakłopotany poprawiał kołnierz koszuli. - Słuchaj. - wreszcie coś z siebie wykrztusił - Przepraszam cię za to dziwne "przefarbowanie". To był wypadek. Cieszę się, że znalazłaś rozwiązanie problemu. - A co to był za "wypadek". - Nie mogę ci tego wyjaśnić. Cześć! - machnął ręką i odszedł w stronę Amber - Hej! - krzyknęłam wkurzona Co za ... Nie potrafię znaleźć pasującego określenia. Wróciłam do domu. Nocą leżałam w łóżku, wiercąc się w lewo i w prawo. Moje myśli zajmował ciągle Nataniel. Może powinnam się po nim wszystkiego spodziewać, nawet gorszej wersji wydarzeń niż Kastiela, bo dlaczego on nie chciał mi nic powiedzieć? Był wystraszony, że mu coś nie wypaliło? Podobno był jakiś "wypadek". Cholera powinnam iść na policję! Kiedy po raz któryś obróciłam ciało, z mojego telefonu wybrzmiał dzwonek. Zastanawiałam się kto może o takiej godzinie dzwonić. To była Rozalia. - Tak? - odebrałam telefon - Cześć Evelyn. Tylko ty na tym świecie jeszcze żyjesz! Sorki, że tak późno, ale mnie coś oświeciło! - mówiła podekscytowana - Spoko. I tak, jeszcze nie spałam. Co chciałaś? - Wiesz, co jest za dwadzieścia dni? - Hee... - zastanowiłam się - Nie. Ja się na francuskich świętach nie znam... - Nie o to mi chodziło. Przypomniało mi się, że 22 listopada Lysio ma urodziny! - Skąd miałam wiedzieć... Znam go przecież od paru miesięcy. I! Dlaczego nazywasz go "Lysiem"? - zadałam pytanie podejrzliwym tonem - Nie nazywasz swojego brata Emilkiem? - Nie, nazywam go małpą, żydem, kablem, nadajnikiem, debilem, ciotą i bib... - naśladowałam piski cenzurujące wulgaryzmy w filmach - Hehe. Nie doceniasz go. - Dobra. Czemu mi mówisz o urodzinach? - Postanowiłam zrobić imprezę! - Kiedy? Gdzie? Jak? Z kim? Z czym? Ile?... - błyskawiczne zadałam wszystkie rodzaje pytań dotyczące imprezy - Wieczorem w jego domu. Zaprosimy całe liceum. - What!? Chcesz puścić chatę swojego Leosia z dymem!? - Może tak źle nie będzie. - była głupio naiwna - Niech ci będzie? - pomyślałam, że to jej problem - I co w związku z tym. - Trzeba załatwić prowiant, muzę... - ...I towar? - zażartowałam - Jedna osoba naćpana wystarczy. - dopiekła mi - Haha. Przecież ja nic nie biorę. - To masz jakieś pomysły? - Idziemy do monopolowego, później z płytami i sprzętem na chatę. - wytłumaczyłam prosto - Ale to ma być niespodzianka. - Ale, że dla Lysa? - Tak. - A Leighowi chyba coś powiesz? - Nie. - odparła wesoło - No ja nie mogę! - załamałam się planami Rozy - Chcesz wszystkich zaprosić, tak żeby nie było ani mru, mru i wepchnąć ich na siłę do chaty. Oni dostaną zawału! - Może jutro o tym pogadamy. - Roza rzekła zrezygnowana - To do jutra. - Do jutra! - zakończyłyśmy rozmowę Następnego dnia wylazłam z łóżka, zjadłam śniadanie, po wykłócałam się z bratem i wybrałam się do kawiarenki niedaleko mojego liceum. Rozalii jeszcze nie było. Zajęłam stolik na rogu i zamówiłam sobie kawę oraz ciasteczko. Ciekawa byłam jej pomysłów na załatwienie wszystkiego po tajnemu. - Cześć! - Rozalia z Alexym przybyli do lokalu - Cześć. Siadajcie. Nie spodziewałam się, że Roza będzie Alexego też wtajemniczać. Po momencie znowu ktoś przyszedł - Sucrette. - Siema. - przywitałam się z Su - Siema. - odpowiedziała szatynka Przystąpiliśmy do rozmowy. Dyskutowaliśmy z godzinę, ale udało się nam coś wymyślić. Musimy jeszcze wciągnąć w to Kenta, bo na Kasa nie możemy liczyć - leży w domu z posiniaczonymi oczami i fochnięty na cały świat, po kłótni z Lysandrem. Wychodziwszy z lokalu, wszyscy poszli w swoje strony, oprócz Alexy'ego, który postanowił iść za mną, chociaż ani ja, ani on nie wiedzieliśmy, gdzie ja się wybieram. - Jak tam po Halloweenie? - chłopak spytał - W porządku. - odpowiedziałam - Widzę raczej, że coś cię martwi. Spostrzegawczy się znalazł. - Nie. Wszystko jest cool i jedwabiście. - nie miałam ochoty na paranormalne zwierzenia - Wczoraj gadałam z Dakotą. - zmieniłam temat - Naprawdę? - bardzo zainteresowała go ta wiadomość - Uhm. Miał całą mordę poobijaną, ale i tak szczerzył bielutkie ząbki oraz chciało mu się jednego... Opowiadał też, że odkręcił psiarnie i nie zdążył rozebrać Misiaczka - uśmiechnęłam się - A o jego dwie stówy się nie upominał? - Nie. Ja w ogóle o nich zapomniałam. Chyba gość jest bogaty, pochodzi z Australii, więc mógłby nam nie żałować. - Wow. - wykrzyknął Alexy - To przecież tekst Armina. - nie spodobała mi się ta niezgodność - Zakochałeś się? - powiedziałam złośliwie Zrobił się czerwony. Pierwszy raz widziałam, go w takiej sytuacji. - Sorry... - ruszyło mi sumienie -... Może zmieńmy temat. - rzekłam - Gdzie idziesz? - Nnniee wiem. - uświadomiłam sobie - Haha. Jak Lysander, normalnie jak Lysander... - Zaraziłam się... - wytłumaczyłam się - To już coś wymyśliłaś? - Alex mnie męczył z miejscem, gdzie mam(y) pójść - Pospacerujemy się. I tak w domu nie mam co robić. A ty? - Chata wolna, więc Armin gra w gry i chyba zapomniał o moim istnieniu. - zaśmiał się - Rozumiem. - miałam ze swoim podobny problem - Ale Emillian przypomina sobie mnie, gdy zgłodnieje... Szliśmy tak razem przez miasto, gdy przed oczyma pojawił się mi czarny kot. - Nyga! Co ty tu robisz! - zdziwiłam się, bo byliśmy daleko od domu - Nyga, nyga? - kolega skojarzył sobie jedną piosenkę - Cool imię! Nyga, nyga, nyga... - podśpiewywał - Kici, kici! - podeszłam do futrzaka i pogłaskałam go Zwierz zamruczał radośnie, rozciągnął się dumnie, odwdzięczył się przytuleniem do nogi... i uciekł za róg bocznej uliczki. - Ty mały, brudny jak smoła, zapchlony, futrzaku! - przeklinałam kota Alexy się tylko śmiał z złośliwości Nygi. Ja poszłam za nim i trafiłam na obskurną, wąską uliczkę, znajdującą się pomiędzy tyłami kamienic. Było tam pełno śmietników i kręcących się wokół nich stad kotów. - Przytulnie tu. - skomentował Alexy - I czysto! - spojrzałam się na porozrzucane resztki jedzenia. - Byś się czarnuchu wstydził! - po raz kolejny ochrzaniłam kotka On się tylko spojrzał spod oka i przystąpił do lizania łap. - Czyścioch w śmieciach się myję... - Alex się dalej śmiał - Kotek z klasą. - wydobyłam się na chociaż jedną pochwałę Jako, że byłam fanatykiem kotów, podchodziłam do tamtych zwierząt, ale okazały się zbyt dzikie. Zrezygnowana padłam pod jednym kontenerem pół siadem i oparłam się o zimną metalową ścianę. Kiedy. przesunęłam ręce do tyłu, jedną z nich zahaczyłam o gumowy, ubrudzony w "galarecie", przedmiot. Zdziwiona wzięłam to do ręki i obejrzałam. - Co to je? - spytałam Alexa, który był obok Pokazałam mu grubą, długą, zieloną, gumową rękawice uwaloną jakąś dziwną substancją o podobnym kolorze. - Rękawica. - Alexy rzekł bez zdziwienia - No tak, ale ona coś taka nie do zwyczajnych prac jest. - wydziwiałam - Jak ty to możesz w ręku trzymać. - koniuszkami palców dotykał zieloną substancję - Fuj! - Nie z takimi rzeczami musiałam się stykać. - nie wiedział tego, że się wychowałam na wsi - Podobne rękawiczki miał Dexter... - Alex skojarzył - Myślisz, że mamy tutaj szalonego naukowca? - przeszłam do teorii spiskowych - Może... Przyszłam z niebieskowłosym do jego mieszkania. W całej chacie było pusto i cicho... z wyjątkiem pokoju bliźniaków skąd wybiegały krzyki. Sprawdziliśmy co się tam dzieję. - Ty się mnie kurwa nie pytaj, co było zadane z historii tylko napierdalaj!!! - Armin krzyczał do mikrofonu słuchawek, siedząc przed monitorem Szłam z zaskoczeniem, omało nie wywalając się o stertę ciuchów, leżących na środku "burdelu". Armin w ogóle nie słyszał, że ktoś przyszedł do pokoju. Można by było cały sprzęt (z wyjątkiem tego, na którym gra) i meble ocyganić... - Cho... - Alex coś chciał powiedzieć - Cii..! - przerwałam Musiałam się jeszcze napatrzeć na zawodową grę Armina w CS'a. - Na lewo jełopie!.. Sam jesteś baran!.. Zaraz nas kurwa zajebią! Czegoś ty się nauczył w tej pierdolonej szkole wojskowej!.. - wrzeszczał na współgracza, jak się domyślam Kenta Alexy zatarł ręce i przeszedł do strollowania brata. Objął delikatnie rękoma oparcie fotela, żeby nie dotknąć spoconych(!) pleców no-life'a... i przechylił je do tyłu. Armin wywalił się boleśnie na plecy razem z fotelem i wyturlał na podłoże podłogi, zrywając słuchawki z uszów i zwalając klawiaturę z biurka. Znałam doskonale ten ból, bo mój brat też mi tak robił, ale nie tak zaskakująco... Przerażony brunet złapał się za lewą pierś i spojrzał morderczo na sprawcę. Sprawca o mało się nie zsikał ze szczęścia, że tak mu się pięknie udało go wnerwić. - Ty %$£₣&...!!! - Armin zmówił cały słownik wulgaryzmów i przekleństw, który wam nie opisze, bo czytają to wrażliwe osoby, a i tak wcześniej z tym przesadzałam Zerwał się na równe nogi i rzucił się jak terminator na brata, nie zwracając w ogóle na mnie uwagii. - Ahh... te braterskie miłości... - powiedziałam sama do siebie Chłopcy machali rękoma i nogami, a ja zajęłam wolne stanowisko Armina. Kent już był offline, bo pewnie się wkurzył zniknięciem największego nakurwiacza. - To jest prawdziwa gra! - powiedziałam sobie, przy włączaniu "The Sims 4". Grałam sobie beztrosko przez 10 minut, aż bliźniacy przestali się tarzać po podłodze i przypomnieli sobie o mojej postaci. - Co ty robisz!? - Armin zabrał mi mysz, po zobaczeniu, że jego rodzinkę zatrułam przeterminowaną wodą z kibla i chciałam to save'ować - No co? Przecież i tak byś ich zabił? Słyszałam jak gadałeś z Sucrette o kodzie "motherlode". - wytłumaczyłam złośliwie - No ale... - Musiałeś obronić swoją męskość przed światem? - Alexy doskonale wiedział o co chodzi - Jakby Kent się dowiedział, że lubisz się bawić lalkami... Armin się nie odzywał więcej do nas. Siadł z powrotem przed monitor, a my oglądaliśmy we dwoje telewizor w salonie. Kiedy zrobiło się późno wróciłam do domu, bo jutro niestety będzie poniedziałek. Usiadłam przy biurku z zamiarem odrobienia lekcji, ale skończyło się tylko myślą "A pierdolę!". Przełożyłam książki i postanowiłam zrobić wszystko następnego dnia "na kolanie". Bez większego powodu wzięłam do ręki lustereczko, stojące na meblu. Przejrzałam się w nim ot tak. Wszystko było w porządku, tylko włosy... takie jakieś jaśniejsze. Zawsze czarne, wydawały się teraz brązowymi. Nie przejęłam się tym zbytnio, bo pomyślałam, że być może to przez światło. Położyłam się w łóżku i zasnęłam. Leżałam wtulona w poduszkę, kiedy budzik wydał znienawidzony przeze mnie sygnał. O mało nie rozwaliłam go swoim odruchowym uderzeniem i z żalem, rozstałam się z ciepłą kołdrą i miękkim materacem. Według zasad codziennej rutyny, zawędrowałam do umywalki w łazience i wycisnęłam pastę na szczoteczkę. Zaczęłam szorowanie zębów i popatrzyłam się przed siebie. Widząc swoje odbicie lustrzane, wyplułam szczoteczkę z zaskoczenia. Zobaczyłam w zwierciadle złotowłosą, a nie brunetkę. Nie wierząc, pomacałam się po głowie, obejrzałam każdy kosmyk, wsadzałam pod kran, aby sprawdzić, czy nie farba. Po czerni śladu nie było. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu się, doszłam do wniosku, że od wczorajszego wieczoru mi tak po prostu rozjaśniły się o 10 tonów pod zeroma ilościami słońca. Ja chyba mutuję, bo wszystkie barwniki na ciele mi się zmieniają. Co ten Angensztajn Nataniel mógł mi zrobić do cholery!? Po porannej toalecie wyszłam z domu, uważając żeby domownicy mnie nie zauważyli. Poszłam na przystanek autobusowy i usiadłam na ławeczkę i czekałam na limuzynę. (tzn. autobus) Ziewnęłam parę razy, bo się nie wyspałam. Wyobrażałam sobie wszystkich miny w liceum, na mój nowy kolor włosów. Przetarłam oczy z niedowierzania, kiedy zobaczyłam żółte, sportowe Lamborghini, które pojawiło na drodze. Na tym zadupiu owszem są bogaci ludzie, ale że aż tak... Jeszcze bardziej wytrzeszczałam oczy, gdy auto się zatrzymało na miejscu postoju autobusu. - Wskakuj Roszpunko! - krzyknął szczęśliwy Dake Znowu jeszcze jego mi brakowało... - Poczekam sobie na busa. - odmówiłam, bo nie miałam ochoty na jego podrywy - Nie bądź taka! Evelciu! - wysiadł z pojazdu Przeszedł na stronę pasażera i uniósł drzwi do pasażera, kłaniając się. - Nie! - starałam się być asertywna Usłyszeliśmy nadjeżdżający autobus. - Nie chcę mieć mandatu! Wsiadaj! - wyrwał mnie z ławki i siłą wepchnął do samochodu, zamknął drzwi, sam wsiadł i ruszył z piskiem w kierunku szkoły. - Mówiłam ci do cholery, że nie chcę. - powiedziałam z wyrzutem - Taką bryką się przejechać? Jesteś normalna? - Oczywiście, że nie... - Lubię takie... - powiedział napalony - A weź się ode mnie od... Uhm! - zatkał mi usta ręką - Ale takich zachowań nie. - powiedział i puścił moją buzię W międzyczasie widziałam grupy gimbusów i przedszkolaków oglądających się za autem, którym jechaliśmy. - Seksowniej ci w tych włosach. - rzekł pedobear przygryzając wargę - Chcesz mnie przelecieć!? - powiedziałam prosto z mostu Zaśmiał się. - Mhm. Będziemy teraz mieć tyle nocy... - mrugnął okiem - Czyli że... - Zostaję tu na dłużej i będziemy razem chodzić do szkoły... oraz do łóżka. Hip, hip hura... Pas cnoty... raczej u mnie już nie cnoty, ale chociaż bezpieczeństwa przed HIV'em i podobnymi ustrojstwami trzeba kupić... - No ja pierdolę! - krzyknęłam - Zobaczysz, że będziesz się cieszyć. Wjechaliśmy na parking szkolny, rzucając się wszystkim w oczy. Na nieszczęście moje, była tam Peggy z aparatem. Uciekam natychmiast do budynku. Omijając próg, wyleciałam na ciało... znowu Amber. - Ty kaleko! - wrzasnęła leżąc na ziemi - To znowu ty! - wściekła się, kiedy rozpoznała moją twarz - Taa... Sorry... - wstałam szybko i poleciałam w kierunku klasy, po drodze mijając Melody wpatrującą się we mnie jak na malowane wrota - Siema Misiaczku! - przywitałam się złośliwie i weszłam do klasy odrobić lekcję Rozsiadłam się w ostatniej ławce i wyciągnęłam zeszyty od matematyki. Pochłonęłam się logarytmami, tak że nie zauważyłam Peggy, która wymachnęła mikrofonem. - Jak na imię ma twój nowy chłopak? - Idź ssssp... - ugryzłam się w mój niewyparzony jęzor - sprawdzić akta. Tylko to potrafisz. - Skąd pochodzi? Długo jesteście w związku? Ze względu na ciebie się tutaj przepisał? Co to za nowy kolor włosów? Kochasz go? Czemu się pobił z Kastielem? - wykrzykiwała do mikrofonu Padłam na stół i płakałam ze śmiechu. Ostatnie pytanie mnie najbardziej rozwaliło. - Nasz nowy kolega ma na imię Dakota. - postanowiłam zaspokoić ciekawość wścibskiej dziennikarki - Ale mówcie na niego Dake. On wcale nie jest moim chłopakiem, bo on kocha wszystkie dziewczynki. Przyleciał do nas z Australii. Oj tak, wykocha was wszystkie. Szykujcie się! Pa! Pozdrawiam serdecznie swojego kota. I nie przejmujcie się jego drobnymi zadrapaniami. - dałam wyczerpującą odpowiedzieć i dalej wykonywałam zadania. Peggy wyszła zadowolona z absurdalnego materiału. Licealiści obecni w klasie zaczęli się śmiać. Irys wyskoczyła z tłumu i dosiadła się do mnie. Zaczęła w niebogłosy wychwalać moje włosy i wypytywać o weekend. - Nie muszę opowiadać. Pewnie wszystko(inaczej) wyczytasz w gazetce szkolnej. I zaczęłam pisać niezrobioną notatkę z historii, bo to była nasza pierwsza lekcja. Po dziesięciu minutach zadzwonił dzwonek i zostałyśmy na swoich miejscach. Do klasy kolejno weszli: skupiony Nataniel z Misiaczkiem, bliźniacy czymś wyraźnie rozbawieni, Kim zaciskająca pięści na widok Melody, zwyczajnie inni uczniowie i na końcu nasz nowy gwiazdor rozjaśniający salę bielą szczęki i połyskiem złotych okularów. Cały nasz świat oniemiał pod jego błyskiem. Ze względu na brak miejsc... usiadł z Amber. Blech! Blondynka zatrzęsła do niego przyklejonymi rzęsami oraz obgryzła wysmarowane różowym smalcem wargi. Ten coś szepnął jej do ucha i ona się zaśmiała. - Jak on może ją chcieć? - szepnęłam Irys - Taką panienkę można kupić w sex-shopie i wychodzi taniej... - Masz rację! Frazowski jak zwykle wszedł spóźniony. - Dzień Dobry. Przepraszam, że tak późno. Miałem pilną sprawę. Zaczynamy lekcję... Ale najpierw powitajmy waszego nowego kolegę. Dake wstał, opowiedział jakim jest ciekawym człowiekiem, usiadł. Rozpoczęliśmy omawianie drugiej wojny światowej. *** W ciągu tego dnia nic się zachwycającego nie działo. Wszyscy się podniecali, jaka to jestem blondi. Uciekałam przed Dakotą, który wysyłał spojrzenia tęsknoty, a Dakota uciekał przed Kentem, bo już zebrał całą artylerię na wroga, a Kent uciekał przed Arminem po nieprzyjemnej klanówce, Armin unikał Alexy'ego, bo to on zepsuł tamtą klanówkę, Alexy obraził się na Rozalię (dlaczego?), Rozalia nie rozmawiała z Lysandrem, bo nie chciała żeby dowiedział się o urodzinach, Lys był zły na Kasa, Kas tradycyjnie na Nataniela, a Nat był zakłopotany mną... - Cześć! - wparowałam do pokoju gospodarzy. - ... Cześć. - gospodarz nie ucieszył się moją obecnością - Podoba ci się? - złapałam kosmyk włosów Popatrzył z niepokojem. - Skóra też mi się zmieni? Będę zielona jak ufoludek? - żartowałam z nutą goryczy - Słuchaj. - przerwał mi Nat - patrząc na zmiany które już zaszły, nic złego nie powinno się dalej dziać. - ... - zatkało mnie - Co ty mi do cholery wtedy zrobiłeś!!!? Melody weszła do pomieszczenia. - Miło się rozmawiało. Cześć. - poszłam rozgniewana *** Wyszłam z liceum, trzaskając drzwiami. Przeklinałam pod nosem gospodarza. - Coś się stało? - przede mną wyrósł Kenetin - Nie, nic się nie dzieje. - Dakota ci dokucza? - udawał zmartwionego - Eee... Tak... Albo nie. - nie mogłam się zdecydować - Odprowadzę cię do domu. - Nie musisz, ale jak chcesz... - zdziwiłam się jego napływem koleżeństwa - Trzeba cię chronić przed tym molestatorem. Zaśmiałam się i wyruszyliśmy do mojego mieszkania. Po drodze jeszcze weszliśmy na bazar i zaprosiłam go do domu. Objadaliśmy się jego ukochanymi ciastkami. Czasem mam już ich dość, ale zapomniałam o tym. - Jak tam wojna? - popiłam ciastka sokiem - Opracowuje strategię. - ocierał się z okruszków Następna chwila milczenia. - Wiesz... - powiedział nieśmiało - Tak? - ... że jutro w kinie jest nowy film i nie mam z kim iść. - Nie no, spoko. - Miałem zamiar wybrać się z tamtym idiotą, ale... - To idiota? - Tak... - Aha - zaintrygowałam się tym faktem Kent się ze mną pożegnał i wyszedł. *** Wieczorem z paniką patrzyłam się w lustro. Rozebrałam się aż do bielizny, aby sprawdzić czy znowu nic złego się nie dzieje. - Miaaaał!!! - krzyknął ze złością mój kot Był na zewnątrz, więc wyszłam na balkon zobaczyć czemu się tak drze. - Psik! - Dake zepchnął kotkę z poddasza tarasu. - Ja pierdole! Dzwonię na policję!!! - wykrzyknęłam przestraszona - Cicho kotku! - odpowiedział czule Czemu ja dzisiaj byłam sama w domu? - Odpierdol się od mojego kota! - Nie do niego mówiłem. Podszedł do mnie. Już miałam mu przywalić, gdy... - Nie zimno ci tu tak stać? Ściągnął marynarkę i zarzucił ją na moje ramiona. - Eee... Po cholerę tu przyszedłeś? - Stęskniłem się. Zakładaj kieckę i ruszamy w miasto. - W poniedziałek? - A kto cię zmusza do chodzenia do szkoły? - ... Ja? - To powiedz jej, żeby się jutro od ciebie odpierdoliła. - Nieee... To głupi pomysł! - Proszę. - złożył błagalnie ręce - Przecież mnie wywieziesz do lasu i... - Kent ci bzdur naopowiadał. Nieprawda, bo Sucrette. *GODZINA BŁAGAŃ PÓŹNIEJ* Otwieram drzwi auta i zastaję niespodziankę. - No nareszcie! - na siedzeniu siedziała sfrustrowana Klementyna - My mamy z nią jechać? Przecież tu są dwa miejsca. Pod maskę mam wsiąść? - Wskakuj jej na kolana. - rzekł zadowolony Dake - Żartujesz! Ale usiadłam. Jechaliśmy bez dachu, bo bym się nie zmieściła w tym niskim samochodzie. - Nowy Misiaczek? - Że co? - Klementyna nie wiedziała o czym mówię - Nie Misiek, tylko Kapucynka. - blondyn się uśmiechał patrząc na nas - A mnie to jak nazywasz? - Kotek. *** Dojechaliśmy na obrzeża miasta. - Ale tutaj chaty mają. - podziwiałam wille stojące w tej dzielnicy - Kupię ci taką. - obiecał mi kierowca Stanęliśmy pod bramą na końcu ulicy. Dakota kliknął przycisk domofonu. - Kto to? - odebrała Amber - Ja z koleżankami. - rzekł Dake radośnie - Już lecę wam otworzyć! Tylko cicho bądźcie, bo brat śpi... Idealnie na odwiedzenie jego pokoju! Elektroniczna brama otwarła nam to królestwo elegancji, stylu i swagu. Blondyneczka lansowała się obrazem malarza Nie Pamiętam Jak Się On Nazywał kupiony na aukcji za grube miliony euro centów. Ten malarz był chyba wtedy w przedszkolu, ale ja się nie znam na sztuce. Cena najważniejsza. Mieliśmy zaszczyt chadzania po tabuliskich dywanach i siedzenia na krzesłach, których nie znajdziesz w Ikea'i. - Rodzice pojechali na ważną imprezę w taty firmie i wrócą dopiero jutro po południu. - Amber tłumaczyła takie nagłe spotkanie - U mnie w domu też nikogo nie ma... - także musiałam się pochwalić - Mogliśmy do ciebie przyjść. - rzekła średnio zadowolona Li - No co ty! Przecież ja mieszkam w baraku! Wszyscy się uśmiechnęli. Amber nie zrozumiała podtekstu. Wyciągnęła wino. Wypowiedziała jakąś włoską nazwę i wiekowy rocznik. - Przepraszam panie, ale nie piję. - Dake natychmiast zareagował Bursztynek się uraził. - Przecież prowadzę! - wymyślił wymówkę - Już chcesz wracać? - udała smutek Charlotte postawiła mu kieliszek. Gospodyni nalewała obiema rękoma, powoli, jak panna z dobrego domu. Li siedziała wciąż przybita, Dake pożerał mnie wzrokiem, a Klementyna się taka czerwona zrobiła... Wywracała oczami raz na stół, raz na... Amber. - No to o czym pogadamy dziewczynki? - zapytał Dakota *TRZY BUTELKI PÓŹNIEJ* Położyłam nogi na stole. - Alee jaa ci mówięł, że mię się pomylił rosjaśniacz! - dyskutowałam z Amber - Zasdrościsz mi włosóf... - była uparta - Dlateko zrobiłaś je takieee sameee. - machała rękoma na wszystkie strony - Pszepraszaam cie. - miałam jej dość Rozejrzałam się wokół. Wszystko było takie rozmazane i... same zostałyśmy przy tym stole. - Sory, alem muszę iść do tołalety. - Naa końdzu korytasza, na gósze. - Jusz zapiepszam. Przy wstawaniu z krzesła, upadłam na podłogę. - Hahaha! - mało i ona nie spadła z siedzenia Na czworaka minęłam kanapę, na której spała Klementyna i w tej pozycji pokonałam schody. *** Złapałam się balustrady i stanęłam ledwo na nogach. - Gdzie jest pokój Natananiela? - mruknęłam pod nosem Szłam przez korytarz, leżąc co dwa metry na ścianie. Otworzyłam pierwsze drzwi po prawej: była to chyba komnata Amber i to pusta, więc przeszłam się dalej zygzakiem do drzwi po prawej. - Too muusi bydź tu! - rozejrzałam się po niebieskim pomieszczeniu Szłam powoli dopóki nie zorientowałam się, że... łóżko jest puste. Więc rzuciłam się w wir poszukiwań, przewracając wszystko wokół. Znalazłam dużo koszul, krawatów, książek i nic poza tym. I niczego się nie dowiedziałam. Położyłam się na łóżku i przysnęłam. *** - Czemu nie zaczekałaś na mnie? - ktoś mi szepnął do ucha - Cooo? - otworzyłam nietrzeźwo oczy Australijczyk leżał nad moim ciałem i macał mnie po biodrach. - Zaa dużoo wypiłeś. - próbowałam go odciągnąć ode siebie On trzymał się uparcie. - Zajebiście wyglądałaś tam na balkonie. Wcisnął usta w moją buzię. Szturchałam go, kopałam, a on nie przestawał. - Zostaw mnie! - zaczęłam krzyczeć, gdy przerwał na chwilę całować. Ale on kontynuował. - To przestało być śmieszne! Jego ręce posunęły się w dół sukienki. - Przestań! On się tylko zaśmiał... - Ałł! - nagle krzyknął z bólu Jego ciało zaczęło się trząść. Stracił przytomność i osunął się z łóżka. Podskoczyłam ze strachu. Nie miałam pojęcia co się stało. Po moich policzkach płynęły łzy. - Nic ci nie zrobił? - Nataniel stał wkurzony Pojawił się znikąd. Był ubrany w ubrudzony biały fartuch, wielkie google. Jego skórzane rękawice miotały iskrami. Zaciskał pięści i zgrzytał zębami, a włosy stały mu sztywno. - ... - nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć Nataniel złapał nieprzytomnego za pachy i wyciągnął z pokoju. Siedziałam przerażona. Nie wiem, czy niedoszłym gwałtem, czy czynem Nata, a może jednym i drugim. - Proszę! - podał mi chusteczki Otarłam twarz nimi, a on przysiadł się do mnie. - Jak zwykle, kiedy zostawię Amber w domu, to takie cyrki... - marudził chyba do siebie - Jaa... Nie chciałam tego... - Wiem, więc nie powinnaś się z takimi typami zadawać! - zaczął mi prawić kazania - Ale... - wybuchłam płaczem Na jego twarzy zniknął grymas złości i objął mnie. Chociaż ma on przede mną mnóstwo tajemnic, czułam się z nim teraz bezpieczniej. - Czy... ty go zabiłeś? - Nie. - A powinieneś... =Ankieta= ' Podobało ci się "Gdzieś tam w lesie, nocą..." by Evely Quinn? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Komedia Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:Nataniel Kategoria:Dake Kategoria:Alexy Kategoria:W toku/przerwane